1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly, to a sublimation printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, color printers can be divided into four types: dot matrix printers, inkjet printers, laser printers and sublimation printers. A sublimation printer uses a thermal printing head to heat up a ribbon so that dyes on the ribbon can be transferred onto a printing medium, and a continuous tint can be formed by controlling the heating temperature or length of heating time. The performance of the tint has continuity, and the sublimation printer can print a photo, for example, with more natural colors. Thus, a sublimation printer is adapted to specializing in printing the photos captured by a digital camera and has gained more and more attention by the market due to its excellent printing quality.
As technology advances, the act of shoot and print has gradually become the trend of the market. Therefore, for printing a picture right after shooting, the size of the sublimation printer needs to be minimized to meet the market requirements.